There has been known a technique for extracting, when a user inputs a name (a cooking recipe name) of its desired cooking receipt in a user terminal to search for the recipe, cooking recipes each including the cooking recipe name, and presenting to the user a search result page showing information on the cooking recipes extracted (for example Patent Literature 1). For example, in a case where a user inputs “pasta” as a cooking recipe name, a search result page showing information on a plurality of cooking recipes, for example, “cream pasta”, “tomato pasta”, each including the term “pasta” in its name or the like, are displayed in a user terminal.